Ryan and Mark
Ryan and Mark is the friendship/brother pairing between Ryan and Mark Walker. Background Ryan and Mark have always been brothers. Ryan and Mark may always bicker and argue but they still love each other in the end. Even when Ryan found that he was adopted, Mark still supported him in finding his biological parents. Moments Season 1 Let's Call It Mech-X4! * Ryan and Mark both pranked each other. * Mark apologized for pranking Ryan. * Ryan felt bad for pranking Mark with Mech-X4. * They did a handshake multiple times. * Mark was concerned when Ryan got hurt. * Mark gave Ryan a pep talk. Let's Get Some Air! * Mark was training Ryan at the beginning of the episode. * Ryan shouted Mark's name when he got hurt. * Mark hugged Ryan when they got out of the ooze alive. Let's Open The Monster Heart! * Ryan and Mark were checking on Mech-X4 through Mark's phone. * Ryan told Mark that he should forget about JJ, which turned out to be Jessica. * Ryan and Mark were repairing Mech-X4. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) go to Harper Futuristics but Mark left to find out who JJ was. * Mark went to find Ryan but somebody in a disguise (Principal Grey) threatened Ryan that he needed to give the Primorphous Core to her or she would capture Mark. Let's Survive in the Woods! * Ryan (with Harris and Spyder) cycled to help Mark but they were too late. Let's Get Our Robot Back! * Ryan (with Harris and Spyder) found Mark in a disguise. * Ryan and Mark (along with Harris and Spyder) fought the upgraded Jaguasaur. Let's Get the Big Bad! * Mark (with Harris and Spyder) didn't trust Ryan bringing Grey on Mech-X4. * When Morris and his henchmen come to get Grey, Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) help Grey fight off Morris and his henchmen. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris, Spyder and Grey) found the Mastermind's location. * When Grey double-crossed them, Ryan and Mark fought Grey. * Ryan saved Mark from falling into Clawboon's ooze. Let's Deal with Our Stuff! * Throughout this episode, Ryan was worried about how Mark would react if he told him he was adopted. * When Ryan told him the truth, Mark was glad that he wasn't being a "jerk". Let's Get Some Answers! * Ryan noticed Mark acting strangely. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) went to Leo's address. * Drones attacked Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder). * Ryan found out the reason Mark was acting weird because he wanted to be more protective since he found out Ryan was adopted. Let's Go Clubbing! * Ryan called Mark to talk to him about Dane. * Mark drove his Markmobile so Ryan (and Spyder) could get to Mech-X4 quicker. Let's Get Leo! * Ryan promised Mark that if things get too dangerous, whilst finding Leo, they return back to Bay City. * Ryan and Mark were arguing and they hit one of the mines which made them (including Spyder) pass out. Let's Dig Deep! * Ryan and Mark contacted Leo before Ryan connected on to Seth's brain. * When Ryan unconnected, Ryan told Mark that he saw something fuzzy. Let's Destroy Some Ooze! * Ryan and Mark got Grace into the Northwest Food Fest. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) were going to plant the antidote. * Ryan and Mark thought they should rescue Grace from Seth. Let's End This! Part Two * When Grace was in Mech-X4, she wanted to speak with Ryan and Mark. * Ryan and Mark (including Spyder) made a plan to tire Seth out. * After Ryan rescued Grace from Seth, Grace woke up and was with Ryan and Mark. Season 2 Versus The New Evil * Ryan and Mark were bickering because Ryan didn't have Mark's back when he was arguing with Wade. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) got detention by Principal Dent. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) went to follow who was stealing the ooze from the military, which turned out to be Grey. * Ryan apologized to Mark for not having his back. Versus The Deep * Ryan and Mark were talking with Davis Walker. * Ryan and Mark (with Spyder) go to Harper Futuristic to find out more about Ryan's parents. * Mark saved the data core that could have gone to shreds for Ryan. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) went to fight Insectashark. * Mark (with Harris and Spyder) fixed the data core that contains information about Ryan's biological parents. Versus The Outbreak * Ryan made Gravity Shoes, which contains Gravity Pucks, so Mark could get a spot on varsity. * Mark was upset when Ryan made Gravity Shoes because it meant he cheated. * When East Bay City High pupils were infected, Mark tried to get to Ryan to help him. * When everybody was cured, Ryan apologized to Mark for making him cheat. Versus Harper's Ghost * Ryan promised Mark that he wouldn't do something he would regret to Seth. * Ryan and Mark (along with Harris and Spyder) went to rescue, "capture" in Ryan's words, Seth. * When they rescued Seth, Ryan and Mark (including Harris and Spyder) went to fight Arachno-Rhino. Versus The Dark Night * Ryan and Mark went to the Power Plant to see what was happening using their X-Goggles. * Ryan and Mark saw monster ooze and they suspected that the monster was going to strike at Veracity's house next. * Ryan and Mark fought the monster using Mech-X4 but the monster took Mech-X4's power. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris and Spyder) followed where the monster was going. Versus The Tech Army * Mark called Ryan to tell him that Grace wanted both of them. * Ryan and Mark played games with Davis at the Future Technology Explore. * Ryan and Mark had to protect Veracity from all the tech that was coming for her. Versus Traeger * Ryan and Mark (along with Harris and Spyder) went to fight Traeger in the Secret Government Weapons Facility. * When the team split up, Traeger found Ryan and Mark. Versus Velocity and Veracity * Ryan and Mark (with Spyder and Veracity) were playing Harris' simulation for Mech-X4. * Mark advised Ryan to hang out with Veracity so she could feel she's apart of the team. * Ryan and Mark (with Harris, Spyder and Veracity) did a flight test for the Mech Jet but it didn't go so well. Versus The Arctic * Mark reminded Ryan that Grace said no gifts but Ryan bought her one anyway. * Mark constantly asked what was Ryan's gift whilst battling Traeger. * When Traeger tricked them into zapping the X-Weapon at the pile of ooze, Traeger ripped Mech-X4 in half which made them evacuate but Ryan wanted to stay and fight Traeger so he gave his gift to Mark. * Mark was bursting into tears when he opened Ryan's present because he thought he was dead. Versus The Wolves at the Door * When Mark found Ryan, Ryan thought he was Traeger. * Mark showed Ryan his locket he was supposed to give to Grace which made him think he wasn't Traeger. Similarites and Differences Similarites * Ryan and Mark both go to the same school. * Ryan and Mark are both on the MECH-X4 Team. Differences * Mark is athletic, Ryan isn't. * Ryan has Technopathy, Mark doesn't. * Mark is a varsity, Ryan is a freshman. * Ryan is adopted, Mark isn't. Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Pairings with Ryan Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Mark Category:Friendships Category:Relationships